


［源声］情人/番外

by MUsan3



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3
Summary: *以前写的  很垃圾很垃圾*结尾废
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 7





	［源声］情人/番外

崔始源是大韩民国当今最炙手可热的年轻企业家，他有着雕刻一般深邃的锋利面容，天神一样悲天悯人的情怀，他醉心于公益，广做慈善，崔氏在他的手里蒸蒸日上，可没有人说他是个万恶的资本主义，人人都对这个善良又有能力的小少爷印象很好。

只是，可以在十八岁就接手大韩第一财阀，并在短短几年内不仅站稳脚跟而且还颇受爱戴的年轻人，真的会是怜爱世人的神吗？

-  
崔始源可没那么好的心肠，他的心里放不下那些普罗大众，只有他最亲爱的哥哥而已。病态的爱欲让他无法想象金钟云对别人说话，对别人笑，和别人接吻，躺在别人身下。崔始源一向是最忠诚的基督徒，可为了金钟云，他连自己信仰已久的教义都不要了。

没有人知道那个善良的企业家，在家里日复一日的变相囚禁着自己名义上的管家，他的哥哥。

他疯了，他是疯了。他从15岁因为金钟云无意识的贴近而起了反应的时候就疯了，从夜夜肖想着金钟云在床上会是什么媚样而自渎的时候就疯了，疯的彻彻底底。

但是他也害怕，他查过，金钟云其实原本是金家的孩子，金希澈的弟弟。只不过因为是个私生子，所以被丢到了外面。他害怕金钟云知道这些事后会离开他，花了大价钱买断了这个消息，并且找人想尽办法篡改了一切可能会引起怀疑的信息。

可是他还是不安，金钟云做什么都淡淡的，他从没期望过他有一天能爱上自己。毕竟是他单方面阻断了他的人生，但他只要产生了离开的想法，自己就有随时会失去他的可能，这让他每天都在恐慌。

这种恐慌，让他在晚上对金钟云变本加厉，在金钟云身上留下印记是他最乐此不疲的事，无论是用鞭子还是用自己的嘴，还常常在射精之后再让他带上玻璃肛塞，让金钟云带着精液睡一晚。更有时，失控的他会紧紧掐住金钟云的脖子，在咬上他锁骨的瞬间，释放在金钟云体内。

事后他又会后悔，抱着金钟云不停的吻，仔细清洗之后，又把那些印子一一吻过，最后紧紧的抱着他入睡。

-  
金钟云也吵过，闹过，只是崔始源实在是pua的个中翘楚。由于金钟云从成人礼那天之后便再也没有和外界接触过，输入一些错误的信息便显得无足轻重了起来。这些明显为施虐的行为，被崔始源一张巧嘴说成是床第间的小情趣。金钟云在此之前从未经历过情事，总是模模糊糊的觉得哪里不对，却又说不出来。

对于崔始源的控制欲，他一无所知。

金钟云所在的房间布满了密密麻麻的针孔摄像头，保证崔始源在公司也能看到他的宝贝哥哥在做什么，并且带给他一种偷窥的快感。

他的哥哥会在看电影的时候嘟嘟囔囔的，还会经常因为一些情节流泪；总是想办法不吃一日三餐，却又忍不住偷吃他吩咐厨师给他准备的甜点。

金钟云的身体已经被他调教的脆弱又敏感，崔始源有时实在忙到没有时间回去，就会看到他的哥哥，跪趴在家里的地毯上，白嫩的屁股撅的高高的，用小手哆哆嗦嗦的往后穴伸，泛着水光的小嘴黏糊糊的喊着：“始源啊…嗯…再进一点~唔…”

像是感觉不够尽兴，又摇摇晃晃的站起来，拿出自以为藏的很好的震动棒，塞进已经水淋淋的后穴里，高高的仰着脖颈，取悦着自己。

这个时候的崔始源会在监视画面前，想象着自己的分身被那湿软处紧紧咬着的感觉，飞快的撸动着。这种偷窥感让他觉得自己是个疯狂的变态，但却让他的快感来的更猛烈。

画面那边的人儿瘫在地毯上，大口大口的喘着，光溜溜的下身还一塌糊涂。

崔始源的喉头紧了紧，下身又有抬头的趋势，他有些满意而靥足的笑了，他的哥哥不会走，会一辈子留在他身边，永远在一起。

Fin.


End file.
